Jar-Jar Binks: The Namon War
by Masquerade
Summary: Preview of a saga. The legend of Sleepy Hollow, Gungan style. Jar-Jar goes ghost busting


Star Wars: The Namon War

All SW characters are © George Lucas and LucasFilms

All plants and animals are © The Gungan Frontier and Learning Lucas

The Ghosts of Sugo Natai

Afternoon in the gardens of Sugo Natai, the Tarpals triplets and Jar-Jar were playing gulliball on the open green, swatting the puffed up reptile with three foot long poles. Both were trying to keep the thing from falling on their side of the green, so they had to keep it in the air. Ikuso and Jar-Jar were one team, and Ckin and Cetrar were the other team. Some Sugo Natai teens were watching with amusement, and cheering Jar-Jar's team on. Jar-Jar was having trouble swinging his bat to swat the gullipud, and usually landed on his face after each swing. Oh well, Ikuso worried, at least he's hitting the gullipud.

The score was 9-8, Jar-Jar's team loosing. The spectators were cheering for the underdog in their strange native language. Jar-Jar could understand them; Captain Tarpals's training required the Gungan native language to be learned by book. One of the teens was really being negative.

"Almon arse see nuke, Jar-Jar!" the negative one taunted. Bounce on your butt, Jar-Jar!

"Shaddup." Jar-Jar spat, flicking his hand at him, then swinging his bat over his head, ready for the serve. Ckin tossed the gullipud in the air, and whacked it towards Ikuso. Ikuso gave it a whack with his pole back to Ckin. Ckin held the pole over his head, and batted it towards Jar-Jar. Jar-Jar was ready for it, and twirled as he hit the animal back to Ckin, but lost his balance and fell over on his nose. The audience laughed at him, then cheered when Ckin failed to knock the animal to the other side and it bounced in his side. 

"9-9." Cetrar called, keeping score. "Dis issa sudden death, peoples!"

"Sudden death?" Jar-Jar blinked, getting the wrong idea about the expression.

"Decidin round, Jar-Jar." Ikuso explained. "Since wesa tied and whosaever getten 10 points is da winna, dis means wesa gotta win."

"Oh." Jar-Jar nodded. "Wesa gotta win, sudden death, okieday." He got ready to swing his bat again, waiting for Cetrar to serve this time. Before Cetrar could call service…

"Uholon! Time out!" a new voice called out. All heads turned to see Tarpals riding a kaadu onto the scene. "Yousa boys gotta save da game for another day, sleepin time." There was a rush of disappointed moaning, groaning, and complaints; especially from Tarpals's grandsons.

"But granda," Ckin complained. "Issa sudden death. Wesa can't stop now!"

"Issa late, now put yousa bats down and get back to da camp. Now." The three brothers: Ckin, Cetrar, and Ikuso gathered the gullipud and their bats, and followed Tarpals back to their camp, telling the audience to do the same. Jar-Jar trailed behind the brothers and their grandfather.

Captain Norlo Tarpals returned to the campsite at the edge of the park. The attack on the surface, led by the Black Gungan Namon-Shin-Tolh (Nah-Mon-Shin-Toll-Ha), had spread to Otoh Gunga and killed thousands of innocent lives. The children of the city had to be evacuated before they were lost as well. All six thousand of the city youths were moved to the warrior's capital Sugo Natai where the city's warriors would protect them. The children were hid in a small park that simulated the forests on the surface, filled with wildlife and strange plants and trees. These parks not only served as R&R for the Gungans here, but were also training grounds for warriors in training. The warriors here knew every inch of the park, and all its hiding places and secret paths. If Namon decided to attack Sugo Natai and try to kill the children, the native warriors here would have the advantage and could possibly kill his entire army.

Tarpals was surprised to find his four-year-old granddaughter, Zard, standing by the shelters with a battle pole in her hands. He chuckled as he rode up to her.

"Whatsa yousa up to, sport?" Tarpals grinned warmly at her. Zard lifted her tiny head to look at Tarpals.

"Mesa protectin da camp from ghosts." She announced with her tiny voice to match her height.

"Ghosts, huh?"

"Yousa knew dis place was haunted, huh?"

"Haunted?" Jar-Jar asked her from behind Ikuso. Everybody ignored him.

"Go on back inside," Tarpals waved the blunt end of his electric pole at one of the shelters, "My will take over yousa shift, okieday."

"Okieday granda!" Zard agreed, putting the pole down and running to the shelter in question. Tarpals herded his grandsons and Jar-Jar into another shelter. The shelters were made of thick plaster-like mud that gave the rooms insulation so it was always cool inside. Each of the one hundred shelters were about half the size of a small apartment: pretty cramped if there were more than six people in one. However, they would have to do if they protected the children. Jar-Jar was just happy to have a place to sleep.

Jar-Jar was in one of the larger bunks in the area, but it still felt cramped. There were four other people with him, and they were all older than he was. Tarpals's triplet grandsons were all eleven, and then there was Doyce's older brother Robyne (Rob-in) who was twenty. Jar-Jar shared bunk beds with Ikuso under request. Ikuso (E-ku-so) was the kinder one of the triplets; he kinda liked Jar-Jar and could put up with him, unlike the other two. Ckin (Kin) was the youngest of the triplets (Jar-Jar wondered how that could be possible), and was very bratty; he thought Jar-Jar talked too much and was always in the way. Cetrar (Set-roar) was the middle brother, and the one who cared about his honor as a sergeant-in-chief more than anything else; he was nice to Jar-Jar, but not as nice as Ikuso was, and usually talked to Jar-Jar with absolute sarcasm. Robyne just ignored Jar-Jar unless Jar-Jar asked any questions of importance. Other than the fact that most of his roommates didn't care if Jar-Jar lived, the Gungan boy was glad to have company.

"Yousa guys tinkin dat dis place issa haunted like Zard said?" Jar-Jar asked as they had dinner in their bunk beds. Robyne looked at Jar-Jar as he bit into some nuna meat.

"Metinks? Mesa knows." He insisted. "I lived here with mesa girlfriend once."

"Bombad." Ckin looked up from his meal. "Dis issa haunted woods. Dere's gotta being ghost stories."

"Dere's plenty." Robyne smiled. "Dis park issa ghost capital. Dere's dis ghost empire here."

"Ghost empire?" Jar-Jar blinked. "Whatsa dat?"

"Issa actually more offa tyranny." Robyne thought back. "Dey have dis king dat tells dem what to do all day, like scare people or kidnap little Gungans from dere beds." He smiled at Jar-Jar's frightened look. "De king gots de best ghost story of dem all."

"LETSA HEAR IT! LETSA HEAR IT!" the triplets insisted, peeking from the sides of their bunk beds to look at Robyne. Robyne Sydewynder licked the grease of the meat from his lips and began the ghost story.

"Mesa girlfriend useta live here, so shesa knew all da stories and history of Sugo Natai. Shesa told mesa about da ghost king here; a Naboo king from da surface. Hesa wasn evil man, even da Gungans pitied hisa greed for wealth and power. Hesa enslaved hisa own people and any Gungans dat came to da surface. Da Gungan children, safe in dere homes, called dis evil king 'Tolh' after da god of evil and blood. Soundin familiar?"

"Namon-Shin-Tolh!" Ikuso realized. "Hesa gottin da evil god watchin 'im."

"Right." Robyne pointed at Ikuso on the top bunk. "So, King Tolh ruled da planet for fifty years under da iron fist. Issa wasn't long before da Naboo realized dat sometin had to be done. Deysa formed an underground rebellion, and attacked hisa palace. Issa was a huge war inside da palace, everybody dyin. Den da rebel leader found da King tryin to escape, but cut off hisa head clear off hisa shoulders. SHWAP!" Robyne swung his arms like he was slashing the air with a sword as he made the sound effect. "Da King fell over, and hisa bloody head rollin away."

"EW!" Jar-Jar and the triplets groaned, backing away from Robyne a little in disgust. Robyne held one finger up to the boys, signaling that he wasn't done yet.

"Dey say dat da King Tolh's gold amulet found itsa way do dis city. No one knows how, but itsa did. Itsa hidden somewhere in dis park: buried, hangin in tree, in some bird nest, nobody knows. Da Headless King Tolh wanders dese woods for it, cause hesa want it back. Maybe hesa found it already, but issa here. If yousa touch it, hesa follow yousa forever tinkin yousa da one whosa took it."

"And," Jar-Jar squeaked up, "Iffa someone touch it by accident, woulda da king…y'know, kill 'im?"

"Yep." Robyne grinned evilly. "So yousa watch yousa step round here, yousa never know if yousa come across da King or hisa amulet. Issa could be yousa last mistake." He ended the story with silence, then went back to his dinner. None of the younger boys felt hungry after that.

General Kodos knocked on their door an hour later calling a lights out. In Jar-Jar's cabin, everybody but Robyne was reluctant to blow out their candles, which were the only source of light in the shelter. Finally, the boys blew out their candles and snuggled under their sheets. Jar-Jar was kept up from picturing that Naboo King's head rolling around the floor, spilling blood everywhere. That really ruined his appetite. What if the ghost king found out about the shelters here with all these kids? Would he send ghosts to capture them? That would be worse than getting caught by Namon!

Jar-Jar wanted to put his candlelight back on again, but he didn't have anything to make a fire with. Ghosts hated light; the light would keep them away. Without the light, the ghosts would come and get him. Jar-Jar sat up in his bed, looking around as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The others were already asleep; Ckin was snoring from across Jar-Jar, and Robyne could be heard talking softly in his sleep. Either than that, the room was quiet with sleep. Jar-Jar got nervous, and slowly got out of bed, and worked his way to the door. It was hard to find in the dark, but Jar-Jar finally almost poked one of his eyes out on the door handle, and peeked outside.

Outside, several of the nocturnal birds and animals were creating a serene music of nature. They didn't seem scared of the ghosts. Jar-Jar walked outside and slowly closed the door behind him. He let the artificial night of the park surround him. The entire park was concealed in a bubble shield that kept out the cold waters of the deep sea outside. The light sources from inside were dimming slowly, creating a moonlight effect. At least there was some light, and the ghosts wouldn't come and get them. Jar-Jar felt a little relieved, but decided that he should take a watch like Zard did. He sat on the outside of the door, and curled up into a little ball, looking around for anything that resembled an evil headless Naboo king. He didn't realize it at first, but it wasn't long before Jar-Jar fell asleep.

__

Jar-Jar Binks…

"Hmm?" Jar-Jar moaned in his sleep, hearing something call out his name.

__

Jar-Jar Binks…

The Gungan boy slowly opened his eyes, and looked around. He didn't see anyone. Maybe…it was a ghost? That got Jar-Jar awake, and he stood up in shock. He surveyed the area more closely, looking for anything. _Waitasec…_ Jar-Jar thought, looking at the door behind him, _maybe Robyne issa playing a joke on mesa._ Jar-Jar opened the door and peeked inside. Everybody was asleep inside. Nobody was whispering at the door for Jar-Jar to hear.

__

Jar-Jar…

Jar-Jar turned around, hearing someone call from behind him. Nobody was there, not even a guard. As Jar-Jar became even more suspicious, the door slammed, and he jumped in surprise. That door almost caught his fingers.

He looked around the site again, for anything, even a bug! There was nothing. Everything was silent and dark. The lights had gone out, the animals were quiet, something not of this planet was here. Jar-Jar was so nervous and jumpy, his teeth were starting to chatter. There was a ghost here.

__

…Binks!

Jar-Jar looked over his shoulder, and froze stiff. There was a huge Nubian Tusk-Cat purring softly behind him, and saddled on its back was a Naboo, dressed in fancy colorful robes with a long black cape and…no head! Jar-Jar's eyes widened as he spotted something gold around the figures shoulders: a chain, with a gold amulet attached to it. Oh no, oh no! The ghost reached for the chain with a glove for a hand, took off the chain, and began to offer it to Jar-Jar. There was an echoing sound of evil laughter in the Gungan boy's head. Finally, Jar-Jar screamed, and bolted back into the shelter, slamming the door behind him.

Suddenly, there was a loud, feral growl from Jar-Jar's bunk. Jar-Jar spun from the door to see the Tusk-Cat jump from his bunk with its huge fangs and claws pointed at Jar-Jar. It's stare turned Jar-Jar to stone as it looked into the boy's frightened eyes. Then, it leaped with a roar. Jar-Jar tried to shield himself with his arms, and screamed…

…Then he woke up with a cry. It took him a couple seconds to realize that he was dreaming, then clutched his chest where his pounding heart was calming itself as well. That was close.

Then, he noticed a soft glowing in the distance, and stood up. It was a pale white that glowed softly, then brightly in small flashes, pulsing like a beating heart. Jar-Jar started to moan in fear. It was a ghost, he just knew it. He ran back inside the shelter, not caring if there was a Tusk-Cat there to greet him, and quickly shook Ikuso awake.

"Ikuso, Ikuso, wakea up!" Jar-Jar begged, his voice was in a squeaky croak.

"Wha?" Ikuso moaned awake. "Jar-Jar? Whatsa da matter?"

"Ghosts! Outside! My saw dem!" Jar-Jar explained. "Mesa thought issa Robyne but mesa…"

"Robyne," Ikuso growled at the older Gungan's bunk, "did yousa…huh?" Ikuso blinked as he noticed that Robyne's bunk was empty, the sheets a mess, like there was a struggle. "Uh oh."

"Ghosts!" Jar-Jar squealed, clutching Ikuso in fear. Ikuso squeezed Jar-Jar's shoulder in protection.

"Worse." Ikuso murmured. "Namon. Wesa gotta get someone, c'mon."

They didn't wake up Ckin and Cetrar, they were safer in the shelter than they would be looking for Robyne. They found Tarpals and a warrior guard taking a shift change outside the site, and told them what happened. Tarpals insisted that Robyne was playing a joke to scare them, and would be back in the morning. The warrior, a native to Sugo Natai, said the joke wasn't funny, and insisted that they search for him. Jar-Jar and Ikuso were shooed back to their shelter while the warrior and Tarpals would look for Robyne. Ikuso wasn't satisfied with being sent back to bed while Robyne could be locked up as a POW.

"Wesa gotta find 'im, Jar-Jar." He insisted at the door of their shelter, blocking Jar-Jar from going inside.

"But Captn Tarpals said…"

"Forget what hesa said, wesa can't just leave Robyne out dere. What if Namon issa out dere, and hesa got Robyne?"

"Mesa just wanna go to bed." Jar-Jar moaned. He tried pushing past Ikuso to get back into the shelter, but Ikuso grabbed Jar-Jar's arm, and dragged him out for the woods. "Hey! Why do I have to go?"

"Cause my no wanna go alone." Ikuso insisted. Jar-Jar moaned and fidgeted in futility as he was dragged into the forest. The night sounds of the forest soothed the boys somewhat, but the thought of the evil Gungan Namon couldn't calm these poor boys down. Namon-Shin-Tolh was a Gungan with black skin, and there were many like him on the surface, and they were trying to kill everyone, especially the Bosses. Namon especially targeted children, so a lot of kids were scared of him. Little kids like Jar-Jar and Ikuso would be in big trouble if Namon got his slimy black hands on him, possibly dead.

They ventured deeper into the forest, looking for any sign of Robyne, even called out his name a couple of times. Jar-Jar went from being dragged by the arm, to clinging to Ikuso's arm while being dragged. He didn't want to get kidnapped or killed by Namon! He was too young! He didn't even get to be a warrior yet!

"Wha…what if Namon catches ussen too? Whada wesa do den?" Jar-Jar rambled.

"Well…wesa scream." Ikuso shrugged. "Now yousa stop being baby, nutins gonna happen to ussen."

"My hopin so, Ikuso." Jar-Jar prayed. "My no wanna get kidnapped."

They ventured so far into the forest they looked lost and bait to any predators that were out there; which they probably were. Ikuso couldn't shake the feeling that he was being stalked. Namon? Nah, not likely. He didn't know that they were out here. It was probably a veermok or something. Veermoks, granks, peko pekos, whatever, they weren't anything Ikuso couldn't handle.

"Hey!" Jar-Jar called, pointing to his right. "Whatsa dat?" Ikuso looked to see a faint glowing. Ikuso shrugged.

"My dunno…a ghost?"

"GHOST?!" Jar-Jar panicked, jumping into Ikuso's arms. "WAAAAAA!"

"Shhh-shhh!" Ikuso hissed at Jar-Jar. "Shut up." He whispered. "And get off me. Namon might have heard us."

"Sorry." Jar-Jar whispered back, stepping back onto the ground. They crept over to the soft glowing, following it as it moved slowly through the trees. Hiding behind some trees, they watched the light attract some small bugs as it made it's way to the swamps. The light was in a rough shape of a…was it a Gungan or Naboo? Neither Ikuso nor Jar-Jar could tell. It walked with its arms stretched ahead of it, like a zombie, and had a slow, sleepy walk. Yep, it was a ghost.

"Dat's it!" Jar-Jar pointed at it. "Dat's what mesa saw."

"Dat's da ghost, huh?" Ikuso mused. "Issa no look like a headless Naboo king to mesa."

"Da king no look like dat, Ikuso." Jar-Jar shook his head. Ikuso blinked at Jar-Jar in surprise. Jar-Jar looked at Ikuso and nodded. "Yeah, hesa no glowin like dat."

"What?!"

Suddenly, two huge birds swept down on top of Ikuso and Jar-Jar, clawing and biting their ears and faces. The two boys screamed in surprise, and ran out from their hiding places, and towards the ghost, just missing him by inches. The birds chased them, pecking and shrieking in fits of unexplainable rage. Finally, the boys were run off a small bluff, and fell into a deep swamp, disappearing beneath the murky water. The two birds finally flew off, satisfied with themselves. After a few quiet seconds…

"NYORK! NYORK!"

"YEEEEOOOOOOOOOW!" Both boys leaped out of the water with ferocious six-inch long mollusks called Nyorks clamped to their noses. They swam furiously to the shore, then yanked the Nyorks off. Jar-Jar rubbed his hand over his poor, dented nose.

"Ow." Jar-Jar moaned, sounding a little nasal. "No Nyorks on Naboo like mesa at all, do dey?" Ikuso chuckled at him, massaging his own bitten nose.

They ventured further on into the woods, calling out Robyne's name occasionally, careful not to give away their position if Namon was out there. Where could that Gungan punk Sydewynder be? Did Tarpals and that warrior find him yet, and looking for Ikuso and Jar-Jar yet? How long would they be out here?

"Mesa tinking dat wesa goin back now." Jar-Jar suggested after a while. Ikuso looked at Jar-Jar, giving him a look that he was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah." Ikuso nodded after a while. "Uh…do yousa know da way back?"

"YOUSA DON'T KNOW?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!"

"Na-uh." Ikuso shook his head. "Yous?"

"Wesa lost?"

"My guess so."

"Oh no." Jar-Jar moaned in panic. "Wesa gonna die, wesa gonna die…"

"No, wesa not." Ikuso argued. "Let'sa just going back da way wesa came. Wesa no can be lost den."

"Well…" Jar-Jar mused with uncertainty. "My guess so. C'mon, hurry." Jar-Jar started scampering back the way they were going. Ikuso followed with a bigger uncertainty, wondering if this would get them more lost. As they walked, Jar-Jar just muttered to himself in worry while Ikuso took up the rear trying to find something familiar. As they continued to become lost…

__

Muahahahahahahaha!

"Whatsa dat?!" Jar-Jar blinked, looking around in fright.

"Whatsa what?" Ikuso moaned. "My didn't hear anytin."

__

Muahahahahahahaha!

"Wheresa izit comin from?" 

"Jar-Jar, yousa really startin to honkin mesa off. Wesa da only ones out here."

"Ikuso…" Jar-Jar tried to argue, spinning around to face him, but froze in fright when he saw the familiar Nubian tusk-cat with headless rider saddled on the top. Ikuso, ticked and angry with Jar-Jar, didn't seem to notice as the beast stalked behind him. Jar-Jar started to stutter and point in petrified terror.

"E-e-e-e-e-e-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku…"

"Whatsa now?" Ikuso huffed. The cat's nose was just inches away from the back of his head, and he didn't even know! Jar-Jar struggled to get the words out, but they were caught in his throat.

"Be-be-be-be-be-be…"

"SAY IT!" Ikuso finally screamed.

"BEHIND!"

Everything seemed to happen quickly. As Ikuso spun around, a gold chain wrapped around his neck, and hoisted him into the saddle of the tusk-cat, beside the headless Naboo. The evil laughter echoed in Jar-Jar's head, as well as Ikuso's quacks and coughs as the chain strangled him. The cat looked at Jar-Jar with a hiss, becoming its rider's eyes and head. Jar-Jar was frozen stiff, he couldn't move; he could only squeak and breathe in horror.

"Run Jar-Jar!" Ikuso gasped from the saddle as one dead Naboo hand held him in place while the chain tightened itself. "Run!"

__

"Run Jar-Jar!" an evil voice taunted in the Gungan boy's head. _"Run! Now!"_ A chain flung itself at Jar-Jar like a whip, and wrapped itself around one wrist, and pulled him close to the cat's jaws. Jar-Jar felt something in one of his clutched fists as he struggled from the grip of the gold. He found the strength to open his hand and reveal the item. Attached to the gold chain, sitting in the palm of Jar-Jar's four-fingered hand was the gold amulet. Finally, Jar-Jar screamed as one of the cat's paws reached out to swipe his head off…

__

"JAR-JAR!"…

"JAR-JAR! IKUSO!"

"Huh?" Jar-Jar awoke to find himself up in a tree somewhere in the park. He was alone; Ikuso was gone. This wasn't good. Jar-Jar jogged his memory, trying to figure out how he got here. Well, he remembered getting chased by those birds (Urusai was what Ikuso called them), then falling into the swamp and getting bit by Nyorks…then Ikuso suggested that they climb up a tree to see where they were. Yeah, Jar-Jar remembered trying at least six times before he actually got to the middle of the tree. Then, Jar-Jar found a sturdy branch, and lay back in it while Ikuso scanned the treetops for any sign of the camp. That was the last thing he remembered until that dream. He must have fallen asleep while…

"JAR-JAR!" There was the call again. Jar-Jar turned his head around all the directions it could twist to look for the source. He started shifting to another branch, but fell out and fell several feet until he caught himself on another tree. As he tried to swing one leg up the branch to lay on it and get his bearings straight, the branch broke and Jar-Jar continued to fall and landed on the dusty ground. After shaking his head clear, and discovering that there was still water in his ears, he stood up and worked the cranks out of his neck.

Then he heard a rustling by him; someone was coming. Jar-Jar panicked and ran for a hiding place. He found some in a lot of bushes, and dove into the leaves. Pushing a few branches aside, he waited for someone to come into view. Suddenly, a Gungan stepped into view, looking around all directions. It was Captain Tarpals, and Ikuso was right behind him. Tarpals cupped his hands around his mouth, and called out Jar-Jar's name up the tree. Jar-Jar plugged his hears with a soft moan; Tarpals had the loudest voice in Otoh Gunga. Ikuso examined the fallen tree branch on the ground.

"Granda, look." Ikuso announced, waving his hand from Tarpals to the branch. As Tarpals's eyes traveled to the branch, Jar-Jar wanted to jump out and tell him that he was okay. Suddenly, as Jar-Jar was about to come out of hiding, the glowing figure stepped into view beside Tarpals. Jar-Jar shrank back into his hiding place, and watched as Tarpals and Ikuso didn't seem to mind the glowing presence. Tarpals finally looked up at the figure, the ghost that Ikuso and Jar-Jar spied before getting attacked by the Urusai.

"My guessen he fell outta da tree." Tarpals told the ghost. "Dat would being more like 'im."

__

Da ghost takin over Tarpals and Ikuso's minds! Jar-Jar conclusion jumped in fear. _My gotta move!_ Without thinking, he jumped up and ran away from the search party as fast as his feet could take him. He looked back to see the ghost running after him. Jar-Jar's panic made him run faster, screaming for help. Suddenly, Jar-Jar tripped over nothing and fell to the muddy ground on his shoulder. As he nursed it, the ghost loomed over him with his eerie glow. Jar-Jar screamed, shielding himself with his arms, cowering like prey in the jaws of a predator. He waited.

Then, the ghost laughed. Jar-Jar peeked from his shield, and blinked in confusion. This laugh wasn't evil, like the others he heard tonight, it was amused. What was this?

"Whatsa da matter wid yousa, Binks?" the ghost asked. It had Robyne's voice. "Yousa tinking mesa ghost or sometin?" Jar-Jar supported himself with his arms, trying to sit up.

"R-Robyne?" he asked timidly. The ghost nodded, and Jar-Jar could make out a smile beneath the glow of the smile. Jar-Jar squinted to look at Robyne a little more closely. He could see some places where the glow was either fading or gone, and in its places were Robyne's sleeping garments. Then Tarpals, Ikuso, and the native warrior walked onto the scene as Robyne helped Jar-Jar up.

"Jar-Jar, yousa okieday?" Ikuso asked as Jar-Jar dusted himself off. Jar-Jar nodded.

"Yep, mesa fine. But, whatsa happened to Robyne?" Tarpals smirked.

"Well, when Kodos called lights out on da camp, and yousa boys goin to sleep," he began, "Robyne had sleepwalked out da door, into da woods, and fell ina patch o glowin whoosa." He brushed a hand on Robyne's shirt, and then showed his hand to Jar-Jar. It was glowing faintly. "Issa just whoosa pollen, no ghosts."

"Oh." Jar-Jar blinked. After that, he was relieved.

The four of them headed for the camp immediately after that to get some sleep. The next morning, Kodos woke them up, reporting that they had to move out again. The boys groggily packed their things in backpacks, and moved out of the shelter. Jar-Jar and the triplets found Tarpals and Zard walking with the native warrior from last night. Tarpals looked worried, and Zard was confused. Cetrar jogged to Tarpals to join in the conversation, but got barked at by the warrior, and Cetrar came back to his group with a sour look.

"Whatsa up?" Ckin asked, shifting his backpack from one shoulder to the other.

"Wesa gotta leave, cause Namon wasa sighted closer to Sugo Natai dan usual. Hesa maybe attackin, so wesa gotta go to da surface." Cetrar explained, keeping his face. Then, Zard ran up to the boys to join them.

"Ikuso," she began, taking his hand, "howa come granda upset?"

"Maybe hesa had a bad night." Ikuso shrugged, then glanced at Jar-Jar behind him. Jar-Jar looked up at the sky, as if trying to become invisible. "Yousa tinkin so, Jar-Jar?"

"Issa no my fault dat Robyne go walking lika zombie in his sleep." Jar-Jar accused, looking away from the sky and back at Ikuso. 

"Issa kinda is." Ikuso began to argue.

"Hey boyos!" Robyne called, catching up to the crowd. "Wheresa yousa boys goin?" Robyne had all his clothes packed in a backpack, and had a cesta in his hand. He was also wearing Gungan armor and leather headdress.

"Wesa goin to da park exit." Ckin explained, pointing ahead of them. "Wesa gotta go since Namon issa closin in on da city."

"My know." Robyne nodded. "My gotta hep to holdin 'im off. Can one o yousa takin mesa clothes wid yousa?"

"My will." Cetrar volunteered, taking Robyne's backpack off the Gungan's shoulders.

"Robyne?" Jar-Jar asked, looking up at the tall Sydewynder man.

"Yeah, Binks?"

"Issa dere really such ting asa ghosts?" Robyne made a face of thought.

"Dependen on whosa yousa askin. Mesa, my say nah; but dere's a lotta people whosa takin ghosts seriously. Yousa believe what yousa believe, Binks."

"Oh, okieday." Jar-Jar nodded, continuing on his way. He didn't believe in ghosts anymore. They were just a bunch of stories. They existed only in legends and dreams. Jar-Jar wasn't afraid of them anymore.

Suddenly, Jar-Jar stepped on something hard on the ground. He yelped, and jumped on his other foot as he nursed the other one. He looked at the object, and froze for a few seconds, then he screamed in fear. Tarpals and the warrior ran to his aide.

"Jar-Jar?" They asked at the same time. The triplets stopped walking to look back at Jar-Jar. "Whatsa wrong?"

"D-D-Dere'sa no such ting asa ghosts, right Cap'n?" Jar-Jar squeaked, looking up at Tarpals.

"Dat's right, why?"

"Yousa knowin da story ofa da Naboo King Tolh?"

"Jar-Jar, dat'sa Sugo Natai boogie-monster story. Issa made up. Why, yousa still spooked bout last night?"

"Issa not really dat, Cap'n." Jar-Jar pointed at the object he stepped on. A gold circle as big as a Gungan palm attached to a long gold chain. "Issa Tolh's amulet!" Robyne, the triplets, and Tarpals looked at the amulet long and hard, then at each other nervously.

"Uh…" Robyne gulped. "Maybe wesa leavin…"

"Right now!" Ikuso nodded. Before Tarpals and the warrior could blink, Jar-Jar, Robyne, and the Tarpals triplets had taken off running and screaming. Tarpals blinked around nervously. The warrior just gave a laugh and picked up the amulet, and put it back around his neck. Tarpals looked back at the warrior, and gave him an angry look.

"Kar loni ser, Tolh." Tarpals scolded. That was incredibly mean, Tolh.

"Uus navuiar son kubayar!" The warrior shrugged with another laugh. You city boys are so gullible.

The End


End file.
